The Adventures of Jono and Steph
by links-partner-in-fighting
Summary: A random story about a kid who gets a call from his friend to travel the state in order to gather some of his friends in order to............


Once upon a kid time a that went by the name of Jono got a phone call from his friend Cody about him getting a job at bungie. This is were the story begins.

*Some where in California*

*Ring ring ring*

Jono: *Answers phone* Hello?

Cody: Waaaazzzzuuuuuuppppp

Jono: WAAAAAZZZZUUUUUUPPPPP

Cody:........I was gonna do a reference from the Wazzzuuupp beer comercial but Screw it, Ill cut to the point.

Jono: Awwwww ok. Whats up bro?

Cody: Well dude I got a job at bungie and I came up with a new invention that allows you to go inside halo 3 and play it virtually. But the thing is it still might have a few bugs. I would like You and I with a select few other people to test it out so I can see if everything is ok.

Jono: Wow bro thats pretty cool I would love to help out. But who are the select few others.

Cody: Thats the thing. Im not sure...... I would like you to pick a select few and I will have them flown down here along with you and we will then test it.

Jono: Hey dude are you like rich or something now??

Cody: Yes actually. I did that thing and got about 100 billion dollars.

Jono:..........When did this happen.

Cody: About a month back. =D

Jono: Well dude I just got my license. I say you send me a Car ill go pick some people up and give the rest there plain tickets. Sound good??

Cody: Alright I can trust you. Ill ship a car to you along with about 100 million dollars. Will that be enough.

Jono: 0.o dude....................................

Cody: Yea???

Jono: Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite. XD

Cody: Yes. XD Alright then Ill have the stuff to you by morning so say your goodbyes and bring the stuff you need and all of that.

Jono: Alright Bro ill call you and let you know how everything is going peace till then.

*Next Day*

Jono:Hmmmmmm well lets see.......

Jono takes his phone out of his pocket and calls his friend Steph.

*Ring ring ring*

Steph:.....Hello?

Jono: Heya Steph.

Steph: O.... Hi Jono.

Jono:......I was expecting more of like a HI or something. Well besides the point. I just got about 100 million dollars and a car to go around north America and pick up some halo 3 players to test out a machine that my friend Cody built and im leaving today.. I......I wanted you to come along.

Steph: Wow your rich????

Jono: 0.o yes............. Were you even listening past the 100 mill part?

Steph: Guy with money says what??

Jono: *Sigh*

Steph: Just kidding Jono. Sure id love to go and pick up our buddies and stuff. Its sounds fun.

Jono: Sweet ill come pick you up around a hour then?

Steph: Alright its a date ;)

Jono: Really XD

Steph: Hahaha you f**kin wish HOMO.

Jono: Awwwwww low blow.

Steph: Mwahahahahaha *Hangs up on Jono*

Jono:............

*After saying his goodbyes*

Jono: Well im on my way.

Jono drives to Steph's after Steph says her goodbyes she jumps in the car.

Steph: Alright Jono lets hit the rode. By the way who are we going to pick up first.

Jono: Were off to Nevada to pick up Matt. (VitriolicRug)

Steph: Sweeet we get to pick up the kid. I wounder how he is.

Jono and Steph start driving to Nevada to pick up Matt with laughs on the way and stuff.

*About half way to Nevada*

Jono: Hey Steph im getting pretty tired I say we call it a night and stay somewhere. Ill get of at the next Exit.

Steph: Alright sounds good im getting pretty sleepy also the monsters just are not doing it for me.

Jono and Steph get of at the next exit. Strangely when they get of there seems to be less and less cars and lots of fog. Until there is no cars and a very dense cloud of fog.

Jono: I cant see a thing.

Steph: This is kinda creepy.

Jono: Meh were fine don't worry.

The fog is clear and a town is visible. Steph see's a sign.

Steph: *Gasp*.........................

Jono: What Steph are you ok???

Steph: Look over there.

Steph points to the sign.

Welcome to Silent Hill

Jono:..........................O f**k.................

Steph: Hurry we gotta turn back before-

Then all of the sudden the car makes weird noises and comes to a stop.

Steph: Yup were f**ked.

Jono: All we have to do is not panic.

Steph: I see some people over there. Lets get out and have a look.

Jono: Alright here.

Jono tosses Steph a gun as they both get out of the car and start to walk towards the city folks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter Read and Review my friends :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jono and Steph start to walk towards the people that are in the street.

Steph: It looks like there are about 3 of them.

Jono: Well duh I can see that.

Steph: -_-

Jono: What?!?!

Steph: -_-

Jono: Don't give me that look.

Steph: -_-

Jono: Stop it.......

Jono and Steph walk up behind the towns people.

Jono: Alright get ready Steph.

Steph: Right.

As Jono and Steph approach the people Jono puts his hand on one of the people. They fall to the floor appearing to be fake.

Steph: What the hell????? Fake????

Then all of the sudden a red light starts appearing on Steph's forehead.

Jono: Shit Steph watch out.

Steph: Eh? What the hell are you t-

Just then Jono jumped and took Steph to the floor as a sniper bullet went whizzing to the ground behind them.

Up in a tower

Jack: Crap I missed........((CPL JACKAL)  
[Always trying to kill Steph]

Back on the ground

Jono and Steph are currently on the floor.

Jono: Are you ok Steph??

Steph: Holy crap that was-..........................*Gets a angry face*

Jono: Whats wrong Ste-

Jono looks down to see his hands on Steph's chest.

Steph: J........ONO *Clenches fist*

Jono: Now now lets not-

THIS SCENE HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT DUE TO GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

Jono and Steph then continue down the rode.

Steph: Holy shit that was Jack!!!!!

Jono: Waaaaaaa *Limping in pain* I KNOW.

Steph: O your fine.

Jono: *Bleeding* Ok *Sniff* im better.

Steph: He seems to be gone now.

Jono:Well I bet he only had one shot to try and kill you.

Steph: I wounder why Jack is really after me though.

Jono: By the looks of it, He might have been hired.

Steph: O well lets get out of here.

Jono and Steph continue down the rode and out of Silent Hill.

A Few hours later Jono and Steph reach Matt's house.

*Knock knock knock*

Someone answers the door.

Matt: Hello?  
[The Kid -hes black-]

Jono and Steph: Hey Matt.......

Jono and Steph: Jinx you owe me a soda.

Jono and Steph: Jinx you owe me a soda.  
Jono and Steph: Jinx you owe me a soda.  
Jono and Steph: Jinx you owe me a soda.  
Jono and Steph: Jinx you owe me a soda.

Jono: Jinx you owe me a soda

Steph messes up her words.

Jono:HA

Steph: Whatever your gay...

Jono:...........Ouch

Matt:.....THIS IS BULLSHIT BULLSHIT

Jono: So Matt did you get my message.

Matt: Yea im ready to go.

Jono: Well thats the thing we need a car.

Matt: O I just got a new car we can take that if you want.

Jono: Alright sounds good ill drive.

Steph: Well its good to see you Matt.

Matt: You to Steph and Jono.

Our Hero's(I was gonna use the Gang but it sounds to scooby dooish)) then walk to the car.

Matt: I call it the Gehto Mobile.....

The car is a piece of crap.

Jono:..........Ok get in Were going to a chop shop.

Steph: Agreed.

Matt:But-

Jono: Shut up.....

Matt: Hey-

Jono: Shut

Matt:..........Bitch

Jono: What?

Matt: Nothing.

A few hours later they turn the Gehto Mobile into the Super Gehto Mobile(SGM)

Steph: Well were are we of to next???

Jono: Well I thought we should pick up Nick so were of to pennslyvania. ((Cod4GetPowned))

Steph:Niiiiiick

Jono:.........I Swear to F**kin god!!

Steph: Ok ok Sorry...

Matts mom comes running down the street.

Matt: Wtf mom??

Matts Mom: Hi guys =D MATT You forgot to take out the garbage.

Matt: But moooooom.

Matts Mom: But ill let you go this time.... Hi Steph and Jono.

Steph: WERE NOT PINK!!

Matts Mom: O SHIT.

Matts Mom then runs off and vanishes .

Jono:0.o Wow that was random....... Ok anyways lets go.

Steph: Shut up and drive!

Jono: Yes mam.....

Now there on the rode to pick up Nick in the SGM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Read and leave comments. =D


End file.
